El Hilo Lila del Destino
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: "El hilo rojo del destino es aquel que une a las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse. Puede contraerse o estirar, pero nunca romperse. Y... algo está mal. ¿Hilo lila? ¿Desde cuando los hilos rojos del destino, son de color lila? ¿Y desde cuando, Uzumaki Naruto puede ver los hilos rojos del destino?"


Konbawa! Minna-san, yattoku owatta!

Ok, mejor hablo en español. Aqui vengo con un fic, algo diferente a los demás. Como les dije, estoy experimentando nuevos horizontes, y después de forzar a los engranajes de mi cabeza, ¡esto salió!

 **Chelsea:** ¿Los forzaste? Creí que ya no servían. Como estaban tan enpolvados...

¡Oye!

 **Chelsea:** Y tan oxidados...

¿Quieres dejar de informar a la gente sobre el estado de mi cerebro? Como verás, aún sirve. ¡Y ha creado esta linda -y cabe recalcar, algo extraña - historia!

¡Asi que espero que les guste y a leer!

 **Notita.** En este fic, Neji, a pesar de que aparece en la historia, no interviene. La madre de Hinata está muerta.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi *nya nya*

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Algunas veces, el destino nos tiene cosas interesantes preparadas.  
_

* * *

.

.

 **El Hilo Lila del Destino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** aruto no era una persona como las demás. Era un adolescente, estudiaba en un instituto, tenía diecisiete años… hasta ahí todo bien. Pero lo más curioso era otra cosa: él podía ver los hilos rojos del destino que llevaban las personas en sus dedos meñiques. Ciertamente, una persona no estaba unida a solo una persona, todas las personas que se cruzaban y se cruzarían alguna vez en su camino estaban unidas a él por hilos rojos. Podía saber que había estado destinado a conocer a Sakura y a Sasuke, ya que los hilos con ellos aparecieron desde que él era muy pequeño. Naruto compartía hilos con prácticamente todos los compañeros de su clase.

Cuando salía a la hora del almuerzo, miraba maravillado cómo los hilos se extendían alrededor, y se entremezclaban unos con otros. Cabía decir que los hilos entre los novios y los amantes eran más gruesos, más rojos y más brillantes que los demás. Por ejemplo Ino y Sai, el hilo que los unía era más resistente y más fuerte, a pesar de que apenas habían comenzado a salir.

Al principio, intentó contarles a sus amigos acerca de su habilidad, pero no le creyeron. Fue llamado "fenómeno" o "monstruo", y eso lo desanimó.

— ¿Jaaa? ¿Me estás diciendo que puedes ver los hilos rojos del destino? ¡Eso no existe, idiota!

— ¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad-ttebayo!

Ino rio por lo bajo, y Sakura rodó los ojos. Cuando Naruto miraba a Sakura, había esperado que su hilo rojo del destino estuviera conectado a ella. Pero no de una forma común. De una forma especial, tan brillante y tan resistente como el hilo de Ino y Sai. Un lazo especial, que incluso compartían varias parejas casadas. Y no todas, hay que decir, porque algunos matrimonios solo fueron un error.

Pero al ver el hilo que lo unía con Sakura, supo que ella no era la persona con la que estaba destinado a estar.

—Naruto, ésta es otra de tus bromas, ¿no? No es gracioso. —Dijo Sakura—Si no quieres que la gente empiece a hablar, deja eso.

—Sakura-chan…

Por otro lado, Sakura si tenía un lazo tan fuerte como ese… un lazo que compartía con Uchiha Sasuke. Su mejor amigo.

—Todo esto fue una broma, ¿no es así? —dijo Tenten y Neji bufó. Naruto vio el lazo, rojo y resistente que unía a Neji y a Tenten, y su mirada se apagó.

Naruto rio sin humor, y dijo:

—Hehe, si, solo fue una broma-ttebayo.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Kiba.

—Ya estaba pensando que eras alguna clase de monstruo o algo. —dijo Ino.

—O tal vez, descendiente de la bruja de la leyenda. —dijo Shikamaru.

Tal vez pudiera ser descendiente de la bruja de la leyenda, pero eso solo es una leyenda anónima. Además, la bruja fue decapitada. O algo así.

Naruto no solo se sentía mal porque nadie le creyera. Se sentía mal porque, al ver su dedo meñique, no veía ningún hilo rojo, tan fuerte, tan brillante y tan rojo intenso como el que une a las parejas. ¿Y si estaba destinado a vivir solo por siempre? ¿Y si tal vez no existía otra mitad para él en este mundo? Por culpa de aquellos rumores sobre él del hilo rojo del destino, Naruto perdió a muchos de sus amigos. Había perdido mucho, pero no había ganado nada.

Y entonces supo que aquel poder que poseía no podía ser más que una maldición.

Los días pasaron, y Naruto se desesperó. Gritó con frustración entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Ni siquiera sus padres podían ayudarlo, y es que, sus padres tampoco le creían. Nadie creía en él. Entonces estaba perdido. Miró el hilo rojo de sus padres y notó que a pesar de los años y las adversidades, seguía tan rojo y tan fuerte como siempre.

Él también esperaba algún día encontrar a alguien que estuviera atado a él de la misma manera.

Sus días se volvieron solitarios, monótonos y aburridos. Sasuke y Sakura ya no se acercaban tanto a él por miedo a ser juzgados. Y así, el tiempo pasó.

Hasta que un día, Naruto, aburrido, se puso a juguetear con los hilos rojos que colgaban de su dedo meñique. Los acaricio, los movió entre sus dedos, los revolvió… hasta que algo llamó su atención. Un hilo lila. No era un hilo rojo, no, claro que no, era lila. ¿Lila? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No tenía ninguna lógica. El hilo había estado tan escondido entre los otros, que nunca lo había visto. Pero era un hilo, que probablemente siempre estuvo ahí.

Decidido a seguir aquel hilo, empezó a seguir el trayecto que marcaba. El hilo lo guio por los pasillos, por uno y por otro, hasta que terminó en la biblioteca. ¿En la biblioteca? Siguió el hilo, y algunas personas que estaban allí lo miraban con desagrado. El hilo lo guio por un laberinto de estantes llenos de libros, hasta que llegó al lugar donde terminaba el camino.

Una chica estaba de espaldas, sentada en una de las mesas, leyendo un libro con mucho interés. Naruto la miró, ese cabello azul se le hacía familiar. ¡Pero claro! ¡Si era Hinata! Era la chica tímida y rara que siempre tartamudeaba y se ponía roja cada vez que él se le acercaba. Pero entonces miró el hilo de nuevo. Era lila. ¿Qué significaba? Sin duda ese hilo debía pertenecerle a Hinata.

Naruto se acercó sigilosamente, y se paró tras de ella, viendo como sostenía aquel libro con interés y prácticamente lo devoraba con los ojos. A Naruto le llamó la atención el dedo meñique de Hinata: tenía muchos menos hilos rojos atados a él. Los hilos eran contados. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué Hinata casi no tenía personas en su vida? Eso era triste. Y sabía que era probable que fuera porque Hinata era considerada como una persona rara, un ratoncito de biblioteca. Pero ella nunca se dejó rebajar, y nunca la vio llorar. Era ese tipo de personas que disfrutaban estar solas. Tal vez.

— ¡Hola, Hinata!

Hinata pegó un brinco en su asiento, y se dio la vuelta, alarmada. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, se llevó una mano al corazón y suspiró.

—Na-Na-Naruto-kun, me-me a-a-asustaste.

Naruto le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y ella se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Uh… —ella bajó la mirada. —Es so-solo un li-libro… no-no es in-interesa-sante…

Naruto debía admitir que en el pasado, por un momento pensó que Hinata tenía retraso. Es decir, ¡siempre tartamudeaba! Pero al ver lo inteligente que era y las buenas notas que ella llevaba, supo que Hinata probablemente era más inteligente que muchos de los estudiantes del instituto.

—Pues debe ser interesante para que lo leas con tanto interés-ttebayo. —dijo, y Hinata jugó con sus dedos sobre su regazo. — ¿Podría verlo?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, y Naruto se sentó en el asiento a su lado y tomó el libro entre sus manos. Empezó a leerlo, y muy pronto quedó enganchado con la historia. Hinata, a su lado, se retorcía en su asiento, sin poder creerse que Naruto estuviera a su lado. Y es que ella había amado a Naruto desde tiempos innombrables, ya que ambos se conocían desde hace mucho. Pero Naruto nunca había hablado demasiado con ella. Estuvieron por coincidencia juntos en las mismas escuelas y en las mismas clases, e incluso ahora seguía siendo igual.

Vio a Naruto hacer una mueca frente al libro, y se confundió. Luego, el rostro de Naruto tomó un aspecto de sorpresa, y Hinata rio bajito. Era gracioso ver como el rostro de Naruto reaccionaba ante todas aquellas situaciones que se presentaban en el libro.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Naruto hizo un sonido de inconformidad. Bufó y cerró el libro.

—Tendré que esperar hasta mañana para leer la continuación. —murmuró, molesto. Ella parpadeó. ¿Mañana? ¿Pensaba volver al día siguiente? Vio como Naruto se levantaba de la silla y se estiraba. —Bien, debemos volver a clase. —dijo, y le extendió la mano a Hinata y le sonrió. —Vamos.

Ella se volvió un tomate viviente, y él se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, cuando iba a retirar la mano, vio como Hinata ponía tímidamente su mano sobre la de él. Naruto sonrió al ver la mano de Hinata, tan blanca como la nieve y tan delicada, muy diferente a la de él, morena y masculina.

Hinata pensó que Naruto solo la ayudaría a levantar de la silla, pero para su sorpresa Naruto no soltó su mano después de eso. La guio por los pasillos hasta el salón, mientras seguía sin creerse que Naruto la estuviera tomando de la mano. Se sentía tan… bien.

Cuando ambos llegaron juntos a clases, las personas los miraron raro. Es decir, la rarita de la clase y el chico que afirmaba ver los hilos rojos del destino, ¡estaban tomados de las manos! La gente se quedó viéndolos, y Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta su asiento. Hinata nunca se sintió tan bien atendida, y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y sonreírle a Naruto.

—Gracias.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto volvió a la biblioteca. Hinata sabía lo que pasaría, así que había bajado el libro del estante antes de que él llegara. Le dejó el libro en la mesa y se sentó en el asiento contiguo. A los pocos minutos, Naruto llegó con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y cuando terminó la hora de descanso Naruto no podía dejar de comentar las cosas que habían pasado en el libro. Hinata sonrió. Nunca imaginó que a Naruto le podría gustar leer.

Recordó aquel rumor que decía que Naruto podía ver los hilos rojos del destino. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si tal vez, Naruto tenía ese poder tan increíble? Sintió envidia por un momento, pero por otro lado solo sintió más admiración hacia Naruto. Él era increíble.

Y los días siguieron pasando. Naruto iba cada día a la biblioteca y leía aquel interesante libro mientras Hinata se embobaba mientras lo miraba leer. Le gustaban las expresiones que Naruto hacía cuando algo interesante pasaba en el libro. Pero de ahí en adelante, no pasaba nada más. Fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes de la biblioteca, probablemente ellos dos eran un par de desconocidos.

Ella era muy tímida para hablarle a Naruto por iniciativa propia. Y Naruto, bueno… estaba demasiado emocionado con el libro.

Pero Hinata empezó a notar que el libro que leía Naruto tenía cada vez menos y menos páginas. Pronto, Naruto acabaría de leer el libro. Para cuando eso pasara… ¿Naruto se alejaría de ella?

* * *

Naruto terminó el libro un día justo cuando tocaron el timbre para ir a clases. Naruto estaba emocionado, y no dejaba de parlotear de lo increíble que había sido el final.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, pero Naruto no lo notó. Hinata sabía que el final había llegado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto no fue a la biblioteca.

* * *

Hinata se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba en uno de los jardines traseros del instituto. Por allí casi no rondaban estudiantes, así que era un lugar muy tranquilo y pacífico. Hinata seguía con el dolor del día anterior, cuando Naruto no fue a la biblioteca. Pero ella no era nadie para reclamarle. Seguramente Naruto solo estaba interesado en el libro. El libro era más interesante que ella.

Y pensar eso le dolió mucho.

Miró hacia el césped bajo sus dedos, y empezó a juguetear con él mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Había días, como ese, que se sentía increíblemente sola. Y a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo así, muchos de esos días no sentía la soledad. Los libros le ayudaban a no sentirla. Pero hoy se sentía más sola que nunca. Tanto que su pecho dolía.

—Aquí estás.

Hinata subió la mirada, y miró la cara sonriente de Naruto. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Naruto sonrió al verla, pero cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Hinata, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te ves triste.

Ella agachó la mirada al piso, y negó con la cabeza. Tal vez Naruto solo estaba allí para preguntar algo acerca del libro.

—No-No-No es nada…

Hinata sintió los pasos de Naruto en el césped, y luego sintió como se desplomó frente a ella. Hinata alzó la mirada sorprendida, para ver a Naruto frente a ella.

—Puedes decirme que te hace sentir triste. Puedes contar conmigo. —ella desvió la mirada, no estando muy seguro de eso. Naruto tomó una de sus manos para llamar su atención. —Hinata…

—Yo… yo solo…

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo me sentía muy sola hoy… y estaba triste por eso… es todo.

Naruto miró a Hinata, y entendió lo que trataba de decir. Hinata probablemente estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Se sintió un mal amigo porque, a pesar de conocerla todo este tiempo, siempre la dejó de lado. Sasuke y Sakura eran sus amigos que más absorbían su atención, además de los otros, pero a diferencia de los demás Hinata no llamaba la atención. Y por eso era fácil que ella pasara desapercibida.

—Pues ahora yo estoy aquí. —le dijo él, y ella lo miró, sorprendida. Hinata asintió, pero sabía que probablemente Naruto no tardaría en alejarse nuevamente. Naruto vio la expresión consternada de Hinata, y se sintió mal consigo mismo por no encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse. —En serio, Hinata. Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo.

—Pe-pero ca-casi ni me conoces…

—Puede que no, pero en realidad me he divertido contigo los últimos días.

—So-solo estabas leyendo un libro…

—Hinata… lo que trato de decir es que no voy a dejarte sola, ¿entiendes? —ella asintió sorprendida, y Naruto continuó. —Pasar tiempo contigo últimamente me ha hecho darme cuenta de que quiero conocerte más. Seguramente pensaste que estaba contigo en las horas del almuerzo solo por el libro. Lamento no haber ido ayer. Pero Asuma-sensei me mantuvo ocupado con un trabajo que supuestamente yo no había entregado. —ella parpadeó, y se sintió culpable. Había sacado deducciones sin pensar. —Y hoy fui a buscarte a la biblioteca, pero no estabas.

Hinata guardó silencio, y Naruto vio como en los ojos de ella empezaba a trazarse algo parecido a la ilusión.

—Gra-gracias. Si-Significa mucho para mí. —murmuro ella para sí misma, pero Naruto la escuchó. Sonrió.

— ¡Ahora sonríe, Hinata! No me gusta verte triste. Te ves más linda con una sonrisa en el rostro-ttebayo.

Ella se sonrojó. ¿Naruto había dicho que se veía linda? Una pequeña sonrisa brotó de sus labios, y Naruto sonrió con ella.

* * *

Los días pasaron. A medida de que pasaban los días, notó que Hinata solía mostrarse desconfiada con él. Como si no pudiera creerse que Naruto estuviera pasando tiempo con ella desinteresadamente. Como si hubiera algún motivo egoísta detrás de todo. También había aprendido que cuando alguien desconocido se le acercaba mucho, ella se llenaba de desconfianza y miedo. Naruto se decidió a sí mismo a quitarle ese miedo. Incluso para hablar con él, Hinata se mostraba desconfiada.

Naruto suspiró. Esto era realmente difícil. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que no debía rendirse.

Y con el tiempo, Hinata empezó a confiar más en él. La veía más relajada, y podría decirse, hasta feliz. Le gustaba hacerla sonreír. Le gustaba estar con ella. Aunque pudiera verse como algo "ñoño" y "estúpido" para los ojos de alguien más, estar con Hinata le daba felicidad.

Se estaba volviendo un blando.

—Hanabi dijo que hablaría con él. —dijo Hinata, tomando un bocado de comida y se lo metió a la boca. —Konohamaru-kun debe tener ese juego.

Otra cosa que le gustaba de Hinata, es que cuando le pedía un favor, ella ponía todo en el campo para conseguirlo. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que no abusaría de ello. No quería lastimar a Hinata. Se odiaría a sí mismo si llegaba a hacerlo.

—Cuando Konohamaru me lo preste, podemos jugar juntos-ttebayo.

— ¡Si!

* * *

—Es raro verte con Hinata, Naruto. —dijo Ino, mientras ella y Naruto caminaban por la calle, con el atardecer iluminando el camino. Se había encontrado con Ino en el camino, y juntos empezaron a caminar. —Más te vale que tengas cuidado. No quiero que lastimes a Hinata. Ella es una persona muy frágil, tal vez con expectativas muy altas. Si otra persona la hace llorar no será lo mismo si tú lo haces…

—Yo no lastimaré a Hinata-ttebayo. —dijo Naruto. —Si lo hago, ¡dejaré de comer ramen por un mes!

— ¡Naruto, idiota! ¡Esto es serio! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué Hinata casi no tiene amigos?! ¡Simple! ¡Porque todos temen hacerla llorar!

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose interesado.

— ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? Sí que eres despistado. Cuando Hinata recién entró a estudiar al instituto, ella se la pasaba todo el tiempo llorando. Pasaba horas y horas en la oficina de la psicóloga, y no toleraba el más mínimo rechazo. Y así ha sido siempre. Hinata siempre ha sido una persona demasiado sensible, que podría quebrarse con facilidad. Por si misma, Hinata no llamó mucho la atención cuando recién entró. Y todas las personas que se han acercado a ella, la hicieron llorar.

—Pues algo debieron haberle hecho. —dijo Naruto, sintiéndose molesto. —Además, ¡Hinata es una persona! ¿No se han puesto a pensar que sufre más sola que antes, cuando lloraba seguido?

—No lo creo. Ahora no llora si la dejamos sola. Y eso nos calma a todos. Además, no será lo mismo si el que la hace llorar eres tú. Hinata siempre te ha apreciado a ti más por encima de los otros. Si tú la lastimas, las consecuencias pueden ser peores…

— ¡Tú no tienes idea del sufrimiento de Hinata! ¡Yo la vi! ¡Vi su rostro sin vida y sin ilusión porque estaba sola! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Hinata no es una muñeca de cristal detrás de una vitrina!

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Naruto. —dijo Ino, entrecerrando la mirada, y Naruto empezó a sentirse inquieto.

Desde ese día, Naruto empezó a actuar diferente con Hinata. Y ella lo notó. Naruto se veía más prevenido, más nervioso, más cuidadoso. Empezó a temer de que Naruto se estuviera aburriendo de ella, pero no podía preguntarle acerca de lo que sucedía. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que se pudiera encontrar.

El espíritu de Naruto se fue apagando con los días, y poco a poco el de ella también lo hizo.

Incluso cuando ayudaba a Naruto a hacer los deberes o a entender algún tema que no entendía, el chico se veía apagado.

Entonces Hinata empezó a prever lo que sucedía, y temió. Todas las personas que se habían acercado a ella alguna vez, tenían el mismo final. Y el final de Naruto estaba cerca.

* * *

—Naruto-kun.

— ¿Hmm…?

—Ve-verás… me preguntaba sí… podrías ayudarme con-

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Lo-Lo siento, Hinata! ¡Recordé que tengo que irme!

* * *

Hinata buscaba a Naruto por los pasillos. Naruto había dicho que tenía que ir al baño con urgencia, y que se encontrarían en la cafetería. Pero Hinata había estado esperando por veinte minutos, pero él no había aparecido. Así que decidió buscarlo. Evadiendo los cuerpos de las personas que se encontraba en el camino, siguió caminando por los pasillos, y poco a poco el flujo de estudiantes fue disminuyendo.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Ino.

Esa voz… ¿Naruto?

Pudo ver a Naruto y a Ino en un salón vacío, hablando. Se escondió tras de una pared, y escuchó con atención.

—Naruto, idiota, ¡No puedes alejarte ahora!

— ¡No lo entiendes! Siento que estoy engañando a Hinata. Con todo esto y además… ella no sabe lo que pienso de ella-ttebayo.

Una punzada se clavó en su corazón, y se sujetó su pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Quiere decir que Naruto e Ino… están…? ¿Y qué pensaba Naruto de ella?

—No puedes seguir engañándola. Debes decirle la verdad. Tal vez ella lo entienda.

—No lo creo. Tengo miedo de lastimarla con la verdad.

—La lastimarás con la mentira, ¿sabes? No decirle nada es como mentirle. Es mejor que deje de vivir engañada y que entienda que el mundo no puede girar a su alrededor. Ha vivido mucho tiempo engañada. Es hora de que sepa cómo son las cosas.

Tras la puerta, Hinata se tapaba la boca con fuerza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. ¿Qué significaba esto?

.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Alto. —dijo Ino, alarmada. — ¿Escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto, alarmado.

—No… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! —Ino corrió hacia la puerta, y miró a los lados, alarmada. Naruto la siguió. Ino lo volteó a ver, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

— ¿Ino?

—Hinata nos escuchó.

Y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos.

* * *

Cuando las clases retornaron, Naruto vio que Hinata no estaba en el salón. Algo en su corazón punzó con fuerza. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado Hinata? Ino le había advertido una y otra vez sobre las consecuencias de lastimar a Hinata, sobre todo si él lo hacía. Le preguntó a Kurenai-sensei acerca de a dónde había ido Hinata. La maestra le contestó que Hinata no se había sentido bien, y su padre había venido por ella.

Pero Naruto sabía la verdad. La verdad por la que Hinata se había marchado.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Otra vez? —dijo Hiashi recriminatoriamente mientras en el asiento del copiloto, Hinata mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. —Creí que habías dejado este problema de los berrinches atrás. Pero veo que me equivoqué. Tu hermana nunca haría semejante vergüenza.

—Lo lamento, padre. —murmuró ella. —Lamento ser una vergüenza…

— ¡Y lo eres! ¡Hanabi nunca haría semejante calaña! ¡No tienes ocho años! ¡Tienes diecisiete! ¡No olvides que eres una Hyuuga y actúa como tal! ¡Deshonras a nuestra familia!

—Lo siento.

— ¡Hanabi nunca haría algo tan vergonzoso! ¡¿Y tú sí?!

— ¡Eso es porque yo no soy Hanabi! —gritó Hinata, cansada de oír a su padre parlotear de como Hanabi era mejor que ella y nunca haría tal vergüenza. Pero entonces recordó que al que le estaba hablando era su padre, y se tensó. —Pa-Padre…

—Baja del auto. —dijo Hiashi fríamente. El seguro de las puertas se quitó, y el auto se detuvo. Hinata lo miró con pánico.

—Yo-Yo… lo sien—

— ¡Baja del auto! —gritó, y Hinata soltó un chillido para quitarse el cinturón rápidamente y coger su portafolio para bajar del auto con velocidad. Cuando lo hizo, su padre arrancó velozmente como llevado por el diablo y se perdió calle arriba. Hinata ahogó un sollozo. Éste debía ser el peor día de su vida.

* * *

Al salir de clases, Naruto salió pitado del salón decidido a ir a buscar a Hinata, pero Ino intentó detenerlo.

— ¡Naruto, espera!

Naruto se detuvo un momento, e Ino corrió hasta pararse frente a él.

—Tengo que ir con Hinata.

—No es buena idea. Conociendo a su padre, le dará una tunda. Además, ¿Cómo la encontrarás?

—Con esto. —dijo Naruto, y alzó su dedo meñique. Ino lo miró con confusión, pero de repente el entendimiento cruzó por su rostro.

—Entonces… ¿puedes verlos? —preguntó Ino, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. Naruto asintió. —Creí que solo estabas jugando con nosotros…

—El hilo que me ataba a Hinata siempre estuvo tan oculto sobre los demás que nunca lo vi, a pesar de todos estos años. Pero eso va a cambiar ahora. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

— ¿Por qué…? —preguntó Ino, sorprendida. — ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Porque estoy enamorado de Hinata. —dijo, y la expresión en el rostro de Ino se iluminó. Pegó un escandaloso grito, y empezó a saltar emocionada.

— ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Busca a Hinata!

— ¿Eh...? ¿Ino?

—Ella… ha sentido eso por ti desde niños. —dijo, y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos. —A pesar de que nunca estuviste con ella realmente, ahora estas aquí. Y eso es lo que más importa. Aunque yo pueda parecer muy hipócrita a veces, solo he estado intentando que Hinata viva de la mejor forma. Ve, Naruto. Antes de que algo pase.

Y tras eso, y Naruto gritando un agradecimiento, él corrió por la calle, siguiendo aquel hilo lila que había comenzado con todo.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, el hilo no lo llevó a la casa de Hinata. Lo llevó a un parque, algo oscuro, algo abandonado. Algunas personas paseaban a sus perros, pero el parque estaba desolado. ¿Qué hacía Hinata en este lugar? Era algo tarde. ¿Por qué no estaba en su casa? Naruto pudo ver a lo lejos la cabellera azulada de Hinata. Vio a la chica sentada en una banca, con la cabeza gacha.

Naruto sintió un millón de sentimientos recorrerle a la vez. Algunos eran de alivio, alegría, satisfacción, pero otros eran de preocupación, arrepentimiento, dolor… era una sensación muy agridulce.

Se acercó sigilosamente, hasta pararse a su lado. Tomó aire y habló.

—Hinata.

Ella no se movió ni un centímetro. Naruto frunció el ceño. El cabello de Hinata caía como cascada por sus hombros, de forma que no dejaba ver su rostro.

—Hinata… no sé qué tanto escuchaste… lo que yo menos quería era lastimarte…

Hinata no se movió. Naruto se reprendió a sí mismo. Lo que estaba diciendo no sonaba nada bien. Pero entonces notó como Hinata parecía una estatua, y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Hinata. Hinata, mírame. Oye, ¡Hinata! —ella no reaccionó, y Naruto se sentó a su lado, con el ceño fruncido. —Hinata. —puso el cabello que tapaba su rostro tras su oreja, y lo que vio lo dejó helado. ¿Dónde estaba la Hinata que amaba leer libros? ¿La que se reía de sus chistes? ¿La que siempre se esforzaba al máximo cuando él le pedía un favor? ¿La que ama estar en lugares tranquilos? No la veía. Ahora lo único que veía era el rostro muerto en vida de Hinata. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y su pupila estaba apagada, muerta. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y algunos cabellos se habían pegado a sus mejillas. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas en silencio.

Hinata mantenía su celular descolgado en su mano izquierda.

—Hinata… Hinata, mírame. —suplicó Naruto, pero empezó a preocuparse. —Soy yo, Naruto. Estoy aquí, Hinata. Dime algo.

—Odio esto. —dijo ella con voz apagada, y Naruto se aterrorizó. Ésta no era Hinata. —Odio que la gente siempre me oculte cosas. Que Hanabi siempre sea mejor que yo. Que siempre tenga que estar sola. Que la gente esté destinada a alejarse de mí... que mi padre ahora esté entre la vida y la muerte por mi culpa…

— ¿Qué…? —murmuró Naruto sin aire, y dirigió su mirada hacia el dedo meñique de Hinata. Uno de los hilos se estaba desvaneciendo. El padre de Hinata…

—Si tan solo no lo hubiera llamado hoy… si me hubiera quedado en clases… si no lo hubiera hecho enojar… -la voz de Hinata empezó a quebrarse. — Nada de esto habría pasado y no se habría estrellado contra ese coche… Naruto-kun puede ver los hilos rojos del destino, ¿verdad? Mi padre… mi padre está desapareciendo, ¿no es así?

Naruto no contestó aquello, y el gesto de Hinata se comprimió. Naruto la miró con preocupación.

—Éste es el peor día de mi vida… —sollozó ella con voz rota.

—Hinata…

Naruto se acercó a ella y la atrajo a sus brazos, recostando su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. Naruto recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella, y sus ojos azules se sintieron vacíos por un momento. Así que era eso… el padre de Hinata estaba muriendo… escuchó el llanto de Hinata, y se volteó de lado para rodearla con ambos brazos, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello. Sentía el dolor de Hinata como carne viva, y la apretó con más fuerza. La escuchó balbucear.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la gente siempre tiene que irse de mi lado? —Lloraba ella — ¿Por qué nadie nunca se queda conmigo?

—Yo me quedaré contigo. —le dijo con suavidad. —No importa lo que pase, nunca me alejaré de tu lado. —fue en ese momento, que vio que el hilo rojo que desaparecía se desvaneció por completo. Era tarde. El padre de Hinata había muerto.

Naruto dejó que Hinata llorara entre sus brazos. Éste era un momento íntimo entre ambos, y a pesar de todo Hinata había confiado en él para dejar que la sostuviera, para evitar que ella se derrumbara. Ahora, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Hinata tenía todo el derecho a llorar.

Cuando el llanto de Hinata se tranquilizó, Naruto intentó separarla pero ella no se dejó. No insistió más. Ahora mismo lo que Hinata necesitaba era un lugar cálido y tranquilo, y él se lo daría.

—Quiero dormir… —la escuchó murmurar.

—No te preocupes. Te llevaré a la cama. —dijo, y Hinata asintió entre sus brazos, adormilada y con los ojos irritados. Naruto se levantó y cargó a Hinata en brazos. Empezó a caminar con ella, y empezó a seguir uno de los hilos que Hinata tenía atado al dedo meñique, el cual pudo diferenciar como el hilo de su hermana Hanabi. Hinata escondió el rostro en su pecho, agotada. Finalmente, Naruto llegó a la casa de Hinata, la cual encontró con poca luz y la puerta abierta. Al parecer Hanabi tampoco estaba muy bien.

Subió las escaleras y pudo escuchar una voz conocida en una de las habitaciones, la cual distinguió como la voz de Konohamaru. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, escuchando como Konohamaru intentaba consolar a una destrozada Hanabi, y le dieron ganas de llorar. Al parecer, la noticia de la muerte del padre de Hinata ya había sido recibida, y por lo que pudo escuchar, hace poco habían llegado del hospital. Agradeció que Hinata estuviera dormida en ese momento.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta que encontró la habitación de Hinata. Dejó a Hinata con cuidado sobre la cama, y le quitó los zapatos, arrojándolos al closet. Metió a Hinata bajo las cobijas y prendió la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miró el rostro agotado de la chica. Se acercó, y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Acarició su cabeza con suavidad, y fue ahí cuando Hinata entreabrió los ojos.

—Perdóname Hinata, te desperté.

—Por favor no te vayas… —la escuchó murmurar. —Quédate conmigo… por favor…

—No me iré a ningún lado. Aquí estaré. —le dijo con suavidad, y ella tomó la mano que Naruto tenía en su cabello y la tomó con sus manos, dirigiéndola a su mejilla y recostándose en ella. Naruto la miró sorprendido, pero luego entrecerró los ojos y con el pulgar acarició la mejilla de Hinata. Sintió como ella se relajaba.

— ¿Podrías dormir conmigo? —murmuró ella. Naruto en otras ocasiones lo habría malinterpretado, pero Naruto sabía perfectamente a lo que Hinata se refería. No podía negarse. Y tampoco quería negarse. Así que se quitó los zapatos, apago la lámpara y se metió a la cama con ella. Puede que estuviera en uniforme, pero eso no importaba ahora. Sus padres se preocuparían también, pero eso tampoco importaba. Simplemente atrajo a Hinata hasta sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. La oyó suspirar entrecortadamente, y Naruto acarició su cabello de arriba abajo, haciéndola suspirar. Al poco tiempo, sintió como ella era llevada por el mundo de los sueños, y Naruto besó su frente.

—Todo va a estar bien, Hinata. Yo estoy aquí.

El cuerpo de Hinata le transmitía una especie de calor muy cómodo. Era como si estuviera abrazando una almohada. Al poco tiempo, él también se quedó dormido.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron como un borrón. El entierro de Hiashi, la adaptación a aquella nueva realidad en donde aquellas dos hermanas se habían quedado sin padres… Naruto estuvo acompañando a Hinata en todo momento, y aprovechó para hacerse más amigo de Konohamaru, quien a su vez estaba cuidando de Hanabi. Ninguno de ellos fue a clases durante ese tiempo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido, Naruto-niichan? —preguntó Konohamaru mientras se desplomaba en el sillón. Naruto se desplomó a su lado. Hinata estaba tomando una ducha, y Hanabi estaba durmiendo.

—Es difícil. Hanabi me contó que su padre no quería mucho a Hinata, pero aun así ella valoraba mucho al señor Hyuuga. A pesar de que su padre nunca apreciaba sus esfuerzos o la valoraba como tal, Hinata lo quería. Esto ha sido duro para ella, Konohamaru. ¿Pero sabes qué? Quiero estar con ella, incluso si no está sonriendo.

— ¿Enamorado? —preguntó Konohamaru, alzando una ceja. Naruto suspiró.

—No es el mejor momento para eso-ttebayo. —dijo Naruto con la voz algo apagada, y Konohamaru asintió de acuerdo. Cambió de tema. — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con Hanabi?

—Poco a poco va mejorando. Tal vez no falte mucho para que se recupere. —dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa, y Naruto asintió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al joven. Sin embargo Konohamaru sabía que era una sonrisa forzada. Entonces una idea llegó a su mente. — ¿Sabes, Naruto-niichan? Creo que hay algo que podemos hacer.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó, interesado. — ¿Y qué es?

—Vamos. Hay que salir.

* * *

Cuando Hinata ya se había bañado y bajó a la sala, se encontró con que no había nadie allí. Se extrañó. ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido Naruto y Konohamaru? Suspiró. No podía obligar a Naruto y a Konohamaru a quedarse. Ellos eran libres de salir cuando quisieran.

Se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión con el control remoto. Lo dejó en un canal infantil. Sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lugar. ¿Y si Naruto no volvía? ¿Y si ya no quería seguir cuidando de ella? Su corazón se aceleró en forma de alarma, pero se dijo a sí misma que si Naruto se iba, tendría que dejarlo. Ya le debía mucho a Naruto.

Y por otro lado… solo había logrado enamorarla más. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. De repente sintió la puerta delantera abrirse. Volteo a ver quién era, pero no había nadie. Tal vez el viento la había abierto. Entonces escuchó un ladrido, un ladrido de un… ¿cachorro? Miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver que en el suelo, había un cachorrito que la miraba y ladraba. ¡Era hermoso!

— ¡Que hermoso! —exclamó, y se tiró al suelo para acariciar al pequeño animal.

—Pensé que él podría hacerte sonreír. A mi me está costando algo de trabajo-ttebayo. —Hinata volteó y vio a Naruto, quien la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonriendo. Detrás de él, pudo ver a Konohamaru, quien también le sonreía.

—Naruto-kun… —dijo ella, conmovida. —Es… es hermoso…

—Kiba sabía varios refugios de animales, donde habían pequeños perritos sin hogar. Ese cachorro también estaba solo. Pero ya no lo estará, ¿Verdad?

Hinata lo alzó en brazos, y sonrió. Era tan pequeño y tan lindo. Era completamente blanco, a excepción de una manchita café que tenía en una oreja. Le dieron ganas de llorar de alegría.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó ella, y corrió a abrazar a Naruto. Él se sorprendió, pero cuando escuchó las palabras de agradecimiento de ella, sonrió y la abrazó. — ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Es precioso!

—Seguro que a Hanabi también le gustará. —escuchó la voz de Konohamaru, y Hinata asintió sonriendo enormemente, aferrándose a Naruto, quien no podía dejarse de sentir dichoso al tener a Hinata abrazándolo. Era egoísta pensar en eso cuando Hinata estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero…

Tal parece que el sol pronto saldría de nuevo.

* * *

Y así fue. Cuando Hinata regresó a clases, todos le dieron sus condolencias. La muerte del padre de Hinata se había esparcido como la pólvora, por lo que nadie se molestó en recriminarle a Hinata que había faltado un mes a clases. Naruto, por su parte, si recibió insinuaciones de que había aprovechado la situación para tomarse unas vacaciones. Naruto bufó, molesto, y Hinata no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Desde ese día, Hinata empezó a estar rodeada de más personas. Sakura, Ino y Tenten pasaban el tiempo con ella, y Naruto se sentía algo celoso. Él también quería pasar más tiempo con Hinata.

Un mes no había sido suficiente.

Y todos habían notados todos aquellos cambios positivos en Hinata. Ahora brillaba más. Se veía más feliz. Y todos sabían quién era el responsable.

Naruto.

.

Llegó el punto en el que el baile de graduación se acercaba. Pronto, los estudiantes dejarían de ser estudiantes de instituto para pasar a buscar algo más fuera de ese edificio, algo más grande, más hermoso, más prometedor. Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Tenten fueron juntas a comprar los vestidos para la graduación. Entonces Hinata recordó que en un punto, había sospechado que Ino y Naruto eran pareja. Ya no estaba tan segura de eso, pero… aun así, quería preguntar.

Cuando se lo comentó a Ino, ésta se echó a reír.

—Pero estaban hablando de que yo no podía seguir viviendo engañada… —dijo Hinata, intentando obtener respuestas. Ino la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Nunca me ha gustado Naruto. Nunca lo hará. De lo que hablábamos era… bueno, le conté a Naruto acerca de… la razón por la que siempre estás sola.

— ¿Eh?

—A la gente no le gustaba verte llorar, Hinata. Por eso las personas preferían alejarse de ti. Y cuando estabas sola, simplemente no llorabas. Eras… ¿feliz?

—Estaba satisfecha, creo. —dijo Hinata, pensando en las palabras de Ino. —Pero no feliz. Naruto-kun fue quien le enseñó el significado de la verdadera felicidad. Y yo… —un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—Te gusta Naruto, ¿no? —ante eso, Hinata se sonrojó—No tiene nada de malo. La verdad es que yo le conté a Naruto acerca de ya sabes, y por eso Naruto empezó a prevenirse contigo. Sí que es un idiota. Pero supongo que él tampoco quería verte llorar. —dijo Ino con una sonrisa, y Hinata se quedó mirando a la nada. — ¿Sabes? Naruto compró un ramo de rosas esta mañana en la florería de mi familia. Tal vez alguien pronto vaya a tener pareja para el baile.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pa-pareja…? —murmuró ella, y se volvió un tomate viviente. — ¿De Naruto-kun…? Ta-Tal vez no sean pa-para mí…

— ¡No digas tonterías! —Escuchó una voz detrás de ella, y se encontró con la mirada de Sakura—. Naruto definitivamente te invitará al baile a ti. Es obvio que ese idiota también siente algo por ti.

—Pe-Pero…

—Solo espera, Hinata. —dijo Tenten, y sonrió. —Cosas buenas llegan a aquellos que esperan.

* * *

Cuando vio a Naruto con un ramo de rosas frente a ella, Hinata supo que Ino, Sakura y Tenten tenían razón.

— ¿Na-Naruto-kun?

—E-Esto… bueno… —murmuraba Naruto, en la puerta de su casa—.Yo… yo solo quería preguntarte si… esto… ¿Quisieras… ir conmigo al baile de graduación?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata, y Naruto la miró con ilusión.

—Sí. No querría ir con nadie más.

Y ante eso, Naruto sonrió zurronamente, de la manera tan característica como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Esa sonrisa que enamoraba a Hinata cada día más.

.

Y el día del baile llegó. Las mujeres lucían sus mejores sonrisas y vestidos, mientras que los hombres vestían elegantemente. Naruto recogió a Hinata en su casa, quien estaba vestida con un vestido de azul oscuro con brillantes, y su cabello estaba rizado. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, y se había aplicado una leve capa de maquillaje que muy bien le sentaba. Naruto por su parte estaba vestido con esmoquin y se había peinado el cabello, pero Hinata se estiró y se lo alborotó.

—Así queda mejor. —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y Naruto la miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió dulcemente.

—Vamos. —dijo Naruto tendiéndole la mano, y Hinata se sonrojó, recordando cómo había comenzado todo. Sin embargo, no dudó en tomarla. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Una nueva historia estaba por comenzar.

Naruto miró el meñique de Hinata con interés. Muchos más hilos rojos habían aparecido. El destino de Hinata había sido cambiado.

.

En el baile, muchas personas se acercaron a ella. Ya nadie temía hacerla llorar. Hinata ya no se sentía sola, y tenía muchas personas alrededor. Incluso se sintió popular por un momento. Sin embargo, notó que por la cantidad de personas, había terminado por separarse de Naruto. Le dijo a sus amigos que la disculparan, y se perdió entre la gente. Buscó a Naruto entre la multitud, y lo encontró cerca de la barra de ponche, solo. ¿Acaso Naruto creyó que se alejaría de él? Tal vez se sintió apartado. Por un momento se sintió mal por haberlo dejado solo. Así que esquivó las personas que por allí circulaban y se acercó al rubio, quien al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Le colocó una mano en el hombro, y él pareció reaccionar. La miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estabas con Sakura-chan y los demás.

Ella negó y le sonrió.

—Tú eres mi pareja.

Cuatro palabras habían sido suficientes para que el corazón de Naruto diera un salto, y Naruto sonrió y se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

—Es cierto-ttebayo.

En ese momento empezó una canción lenta, y Naruto miró a Hinata y luego a la pista de baile. Quería bailar con ella. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Solo quería encerrarse en una burbuja con ella, en donde solo estuvieran ellos dos.

— ¿Podrías bailar conmigo? —escuchó la voz de Hinata, y Naruto se sorprendió de que Hinata se le hubiera adelantado. La miró, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un gesto ansioso en su rostro. Entonces lo supo. Hinata estaba tan nerviosa como él.

—Claro. —dijo, y tomó a Hinata de la mano para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Esquivaron los obstáculos en su camino, y al llegar al centro de la pista, atrajo a Hinata por la cintura, y ella se acercó más a él. Empezaron a moverse al lento compás de la música, y todo el entorno se volvió mágico. Las mariposas volaban enloquecidas en los estómagos de ambos, y sentían que el mundo se había detenido solo para ellos. Hinata recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como si volara en una nube. Naruto hundió su nariz en el cabello de ella, y también cerró los ojos. No había ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar en ese momento.

— ¿Has oído acerca de que puedo ver los hilos rojos del destino? —preguntó Naruto en voz baja. Hinata asintió en su pecho, demasiado extasiada por la comodidad que estaba sintiendo —. ¿Cómo crees que sea el hilo que me une a ti?

—No lo sé. —murmuró ella—. Pero debe ser especial.

Naruto rio un poco.

—Lo es. El hilo que nos une es lila, y no rojo. —sintió como Hinata hacia un sonidito de sorpresa, y Naruto abrió los ojos. — ¿Hinata?

—El lila es mi color favorito. —dijo ella con sorpresa. Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido. Así que por eso era. Pero normalmente los colores del hilo del destino no eran de otro más que rojo. Así que Hinata era un caso especial, y ahora lo entendía. Vio con ternura como el hilo lila salía de su dedo meñique y se unía al dedo meñique de ella. Ahora estaban más juntos que nunca.

—Ahora entiendo todo-ttebayo. Por qué el hilo que me unía a ti era diferente a los demás. —dijo, y ella lo escuchó con interés—. Tu hilo es lila porque estás conectada conmigo. La persona que puede ver los hilos rojos de los demás. Por eso el hilo que nos une es de diferente color. Y el color lila… pues es característico de ti.

—Na-Naruto-kun…

—Tu hilo siempre estuvo demasiado oculto entre los demás, y nunca lo vi. Hasta ahora. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo. —dijo, y casi pudo jurar que sintió a Hinata sonreír. Pero había algo mal. Sentía su pecho mojado. ¿Hinata estaba llorando? Le levantó el rostro, y encontró su rostro con una gran sonrisa, pero a la misma vez de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Hinata estaba tan feliz que lloraba—. ¿Hi..nata?

—Ya no importa. Siempre quise estar contigo de esta manera. Siempre quise que me vieras como me ves ahora. Y se ha hecho realidad. Estoy muy feliz.

Naruto sonrió, lleno de alegría, y casi quiso ponerse a llorar también. Ya todo estaba dicho.

—Te amo, Hinata. —murmuró lleno de amor, y la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó y de sus ojos salieron más lágrimas. No iba a esperar más. Iba a hacer lo que desde semanas había querido hacer.

Así que juntó sus labios con los de ella, y ella se sujetó a su chaleco y se juntó más a él, mientras juntos compartían aquel mágico beso.

* * *

Y al separar sus labios, todos aplaudieron a su alrededor.

— ¡Que vivan los novios!

Naruto sonrió con amor a su esposa. Se veía hermosa, con su vestido blanco y su velo. Se veía como toda una princesa. Ahora una nueva vida comenzaba. Entonces vio algo que lo sorprendió. Aquel hilo lila, que había comenzado con todo, ahora se volvía rojo. Un rojo más fuerte y más intenso del que nunca había visto. Incluso más fuerte de los de las parejas normales. Entonces lo supo. Supo que el hilo que lo unía a Hinata, nunca dejaría de ser especial. Y poco después, los hilos rojos a su alrededor se desvanecieron. Ya no podía verlos. Y probablemente, ya no podría verlos nunca más.

No lo entendía. Pero ahora todo lo que necesitaba, lo tenía a su lado. Y ese todo era Hinata.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

Escuchó la voz de su linda y amada esposa, y de la felicidad se arrojó a sus labios otra vez. Ella se sorprendió, pero correspondió casi al instante. La besó una y otra vez, sin separarse de ella, y sintió como algunos de sus amigos tomaban fotos. Escuchó como el padre le gritaba algo, pero no le importaba.

Hinata era todo lo que alguna vez necesitaba y necesitaría en su vida.

— ¡Señor Uzumaki! ¡Ya puede soltar a la novia! ¡Señor Uzumaki!

.

.

 **Omake.**

— ¡Naruto, ya déjala! —gritó Sakura, viendo como Naruto no soltaba a Hinata ni para comerse el pastel. Hinata solo sonreía.

— ¡No! ¡No la voy a soltar nunca-ttebayo! —exclamó Naruto como un niño pequeño, y Sakura vio perturbada como Naruto le daba una cucharada de pastel a Hinata, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Está delicioso! —exclamó ella. Naruto sonrió.

— ¿Verdad que sí?

Sakura suspiró exasperada, pero vio aquella amorosa pareja de recién casados y sonrió. Se notaba que se amaban a leguas. Los vio unirse en un amoroso beso, y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

— ¡Naruto, idiota! ¡Tienes la cara llena de pastel!

Pero ellos no escucharon, y cuando se separaron, jugaron a robarse besos. Sakura no tenía derecho a quejarse. Después de todo, Naruto al fin había aprendido lo que era un hilo rojo del destino.

.

* * *

Aasffasnfaslkdalks.

Lo que traduce: "fin".

Bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Nadie se ha cortado las venas esta vez. A decir verdad, tuve problemas para inspirarme al final, y casi que no termino el fic por culpa de eso. Pero me puse mis audifonos, ¡y problema resuelto! Porque para serles sinceros, yo no escucho musica para escribir. ¡Increíble, ¿no?! He escrito todos esos fics hasta ahora sin inspirarme en la música. Pero acabo de descubrir su gran poder.

Tambien he descubierto que tecleo con más fuerza cuando me pongo los audifonos. *Sentido de la audición fuera*

Si alguien está interesado en saber, la canción que usé para el final es "Break" de Waii Playgirl.

 **Chelsea:** Me ha... *sniff*... hecho llorar... ¡De lo fea!

Algunas veces te pasas, ¿sabías?

 **Chelsea:** Mis condolencias u.u

¿Por qué?

 **Chelsea: "** El Hilo Lila del Destino R.I.P. 2015-2015"

Quisiera un bonito comentario de ti.

 **Chelsea:** Ok. Me gusta tu peinado.

Esfuérzate más.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Estaré esperando sus reviews, y los favoritos, alias " _tocarme una teta y salir corriendo_ " también son bienvenidos. ¡Y a los lectores invisibles, gracias por pasar a leer esta historia! ¡Se les quiere!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
